1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing device capable of picking up audio, and of recording audio data.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, image capturing devices capable of recording audio data are becoming widespread. With respect to such an image capturing device including an audio recording function, there is known a technique for realizing a function of adjusting the directivity of a microphone based on information indicating the focal length of a lens, and thereby changing the range of sound pickup (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H8-182091).